Tonada Shinji
Tonada Shinji of the Koga prefecture is the main villain of I’ll Met in Nerima. Appearance Tonada Shinji is a a very tall, clean-shaven man in very fine tailored clothing, a distinguished gentleman of wealth and bearing whose smile is both cruel and calculating History Tonada Shinji was a Koga Ninja who betrayed his own clan to Oda Kazusanosuke Nobunaga, only to sell him out when he joined Ieyasu Tokugawa and helped form the Shogunate that ruled Japan for the better part of three centuries. Battosai During the meji revolution Tonada crossed blades with Himura Kenshin and though he lost his life was spared both due to his immortality and that he had fought the hitokiri battosai afhter his vow not to kill. Present Tonada currently works as a assassin for the Yakuza taking cases that he only finds interesting his current assignment Happosai. Personality Tonada Shinji is a fearsome opponent and a very unreliable ally. He currently works as a Yakuza assassin, however as he doesn’t get many challenges these days he holds that his fee is based on if they are “fun”, not that he doesn’t enjoy the job itself. Blood was something Tonada felt very much at home about, having seen so much of it in the feudal ages. He takes great delight in killing his opponent. Not as much call for slaughter in these modern "civilized" times, which just meant that he cherished the opportunities to spill it that much more. It was bloodshed that made the tedium of centuries of living that much easier to bear, so Tonada continued smiling, reveling in that thought that blood-innocent or otherwise-would be shed before the day was over... But then fate had always been kind to Tonada, who had probably earned more bad Karma than any house full of Samurai who had ever been in the service of the demon-Daimyo, Nobunaga. Only a ruthless and determined survivor could have escaped the ruin that had befallen the former warlord when Tonada had seen the shifting winds and chose to switch his loyalties to the cause of Ieyasu, one of many such shifts that had served him well throughout a long and eventful life, during which he had kept his blade sharpened. Relationships Akane When Akane was but a child grieving for the impending death of her mother she wandered off and gotten lost in the hospital because the rest of her family were too grief stricken to give her proper supervision. When she came across Tonada he saw this as the perfect opportunity and had his way with her. He had sensed the potential for greatness that was within her and satisfied himself that she would never grow to be a problem. After he was finished he suppressed her memories using the Shin No Ippou Technique and sent her back to her family. Equipment Sword: A straight-edged blade slightly less than the length of a katana. Powers & Abilities Tonada’s style is a combination of powerful techniques, but there's no real center to his form. In a way it can be seen as the perfect symbol of his treachery in that it shares many similarities with that of his old master Oda Nobunaga’s. Tonada is am a true Samurai''' and because of his immortality he has no concern, worry or fear of death and doesn't show much caring no matter how much damage he takes pain doesn’t mean anything to him. His crazily high reserves of stamina allow him to conduct in various techniques of high classed swordsmanship. Tonada has masterful skill over his swordsmanship, which allows him to strike several times without changing his posture, attack in both a slashing and piercing motion with ease, and battle multiple foe(s) at a time. His immense strength and large resevoirs of spirit energy bleed into his swordsmanship skill, enabling him to have an insane amount of cutting strength. This strength allows him to tear apart large rocks and to deal a fatal damage with little effort. Because of this, during close combat he is able to overwhelm his opponent, forcing them to their knees with a single strike from his blade. Being able to slice through extremely durable and sturdy targets, he has also been able to fight off foes of great caliber. Tonada tends to rely on a style of brute force strikes with his sword. Though he has also shown himself very capable of weilding a blade in an unorthodox style: reversed-grip or back-handed, fencing, one-handed, iaido; he has demonstrated profound skill in its usage considering his grasp of the concept and ease when utilized. Using swift twists, balanced footing, and outstanding dexterity allows him to battle on par with others and strike with devastating power in battle. Being a swordsman veteran, he has fast reflexes and has an adamant mind-set on the nature of battle; as a result he is very rarily caught off-guard or astonished. Though he is powerful, fast and unpredictable, his movements aren't lithe when compared to some other swordsman as stated he uses a combination of powerful techniques, but there's no real center to his form. However, Tonada does use tactical thought and planning before making use offensive decision, and although this cannot be entirely viewed in his method or choice of attack he does do so wholly and quickly, noting that he is an accomplished swordsmanship. in addition as a ninja he has no problem using underhanded tactics to gain the upper hand. Special Techniques '''Shadow Storm: A solid, primal instinct and aura that exudes from creatures of darker intentions. Malice so pure and negative that it is capable of suck a person’s soul from their body. Shadow Storm is an engine of pure death a dark halo of energy a projection of a warrior’s intent to kill that congeals around his blade before exploding outward in a massive wave of force. Zetsuei: is said to be the complete embodiment of death. User grips his sword with two hands while focusing the Shadow Storm through it before being suddenly surrounded by a shimmering outline that towered around him with the image of a black dragon. The dragon rises above his head and came crashing down in a blazing flash of ebony fire. Notes Tonada was once known as Hitokiri Jupei a name he took after he killed the real one. Category:Ill Met in Nerima